


To fathers and sons

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Piett is still struggling with secret about Veerses
Relationships: Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 11





	To fathers and sons

“I love my father, “ Zevulon looked around the table and his eyes rested on the General.  
“I deeply care for my son,” the General replied and made little toast with his glass towards his son. The rest of the Army officers joined them.  
“To fathers and sons,” major Covell added as his glass moved up.  
Only one man suddenly stood up and excused himself.  
Captain Piett walked out of the restaurant. He knew too much about General Maximillian Veers and his son and was sick of it.


End file.
